


Heartbeat

by TLaundryball



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: 谢谢cd让我搞到真的





	Heartbeat

#  
裴珉晟读书时心思真的不行。窗外的蝉一叫，他的心思就往外面飘，风扇呼啦啦转过来时他的心思也往外面飘，好不容易熬到放学，他的那点少年心思就更管不住了，汽水瓶里的玻璃珠，fps游戏，还有楼上正在教室外面罚站的他哥。他和他哥就是那种每个小男孩都要有一个的傻逼朋友，一起翘课去网吧，考试时互抄对方的错误答案。李在爀比他大出一级，本来是大两岁的，因为成绩太差留了一级，十六岁的李在爀很有危机感地说我不能再留级了，不然就不能做你的学长了，裴珉晟问他做我的学长对你有什么好处，李在爀挠挠那颗毛茸茸的脑袋说，可以教你写作业。裴珉晟憨憨一笑，说你明明一个题也不会。

李在爀的自尊心极大受伤，扬言和裴珉晟绝交一天。裴珉晟真的很听话地走了，李在爀看着他背包上一晃一晃的儿童玩偶很生气，你就这么走啦？可惜碍于自尊不便说出口。五分钟后裴珉晟拿着一根葡萄味果汁冰棒回来了，那种特别便宜的上面插着两根木棍的，可以从中间掰开吃。裴珉晟把果汁冰棒从中间掰开，自己先在大的一半上咬了一口，然后问李在爀，哥！你要不要吃。

李在爀就啪嗒啪嗒跑过去，说我要吃我要吃。

后来裴珉晟就不怎么联系得上李在爀了，听说是转学去了其他地方。他某天放学照旧去李在爀班级门口等着，那么大一个人说没就没了，裴珉晟为自己夭折的少年友情惆怅了足足一个月。后来他又在另一个某天接到一个未知号码的来电，他接起来说我不买房也不买保险，李在爀说，好吧！不买就不买。你最近过得怎么样？

“哥！”裴珉晟有好多话要讲，“哥你去哪啦，把你的学校和我说一声！唉，唉，我期末考试又要挂了，不过考完以后就放假了，我可以去找你玩。”

李在爀扭扭捏捏了一会儿，说这个地址说起来比较麻烦，我一会儿发短信告诉你。

裴珉晟真就傻傻地等着他哥短信过来，当然他永远也没有收到。

“哥，哥。”裴珉晟在熟人面前就变成一个快乐的小话痨，“你还打游戏不？最近新出的那个皮肤帅爆啦，就是好贵，我零花钱攒到下个月就能买了。”

李在爀说我知道了,我知道了，话筒那边漏过来一个说法语的男声，裴珉晟听不懂，小小的脑瓜自动选择忽略。珉晟啊，你是不是还用之前那个号？我好像，好久没见着你啦。

#  
学校旁边有一家靶场，最近每天放学以后就在裴珉晟的必经之路上发传单。裴珉晟一般用这东西叠飞机，他飞机丢得特别好，三十米外能正中李在爀脑门。裴珉晟从地上捡了一张还算干净的纸准备叠一个新的飞机，他最近在回家路上碰到一只胖仔流浪猫，似乎特别喜欢吃他的跳跳糖和果汁冰棍，他不知道这些对猫咪来说奇奇怪怪的东西会不会把它给吃死了，于是每天给它折个飞机或者纸耗子作为补救。纸上花花绿绿一大片，说这个月靶场里有射击比赛，第一名白送高配电脑。裴珉晟凝视着那张本来要用来叠纸飞机的传单，突然就对自己家里那台开局五分钟不出模型，还能用散热器烧开水的古董笔记本嫌弃起来。

裴珉晟斟酌了好一会儿是翘数学课还是体育课，最终决定两个都翘。他轻车熟路地翻出学校的围墙跑到靶场练枪，前台处围了一群男孩子叽叽喳喳，都带着自己的女朋友，衬托着一旁瘦瘦小小土土的裴珉晟像个孤儿。

他倒是不在意什么女朋友，只是那台顶配电脑实在狠狠戳了他的心，让他鼓起勇气走出自闭，要自己凭实力赚钱。裴珉晟念书虽然不行，打游戏还是比较行的，和李在爀双排打csgo，能对着一屏幕的马赛克哐哐爆头。

裴珉晟双手握枪，心里有一点兴奋，戴好消音耳罩开了一枪，啪！后坐力差点把他手腕给打折了。他这时才想起来自己从来没有碰过真枪，上一次现实生活中的射击是拿着水枪把李在爀软软的头发浇得湿透，李在爀一边擦脸上的水一边扑过来锤他，最后那头埋到他胸口的卷发把裴珉晟的t恤也打湿，被釜山的海风吹得凉凉的。

打水枪他还是会的，水枪是无辜的。

裴珉晟确定自己明天肯定是写不了字了，于是就自暴自弃地又打了好几张靶纸。打完以后他兴冲冲跑过去揭了纸看，半数弹孔都落在八环内，他觉得电脑很稳。

#  
裴珉晟如愿以偿拿到了第一名，围观群众里好多女生叫他oppa，还有要留他联系方式的。满脑子只有新电脑的裴珉晟觉得围观的群众都是萝卜白菜，但是被一大堆萝卜和白菜簇拥着还是蛮让人害羞的。拿到第一名的小孩耳朵红红，领奖时盯着地面，说出来的话被麦克风扩了一遍也还是声若蚊蝇。“我一个人来的，嗯嗯，没有什么诀窍，每天练五小时就行了。不过我不这么干。谢谢大家的支持。”说完就抱着塑料奖杯钻进了台下由年轻男女组成的人群里。

每个人都有说有笑的，裴珉晟也非常想找一个人吹水，我也是拿过真家伙的人了——他这个时候就有一点想念李在爀，要是他没有转学的话一定要拉他来比赛，他哥绝对会陪他翘课练枪。他的枪法大概比自己要好上那么一点？他幻想了一下李在爀拿着枪，软软的卷发被隔音耳罩压得凹下去一个坑，实在是太好笑了。

也不知道他现在怎么样了，在做些什么？唉，上次应该问问才对，他怎么还没给我发短信？裴珉晟摸出手机，在短信界面翻来翻去，我赢了一台新电脑，哥要是回来就给你玩两个小时体验一下。

#  
裴珉晟凭本事赚到了人生第一桶金，照旧背着双肩书包哼着歌回家。他从作业本上撕一张纸叠了一个不像耗子的耗子，那只胖猫还在拐角等着他的跳跳糖。

正在玩猫的裴珉晟被一个男的拦住了。

这男的看起来不像什么坏人，说起话来也斯斯文文的，戴着一副金边眼镜，笑起来让人有天然的亲近感。说最近不太平，我们缺的人手有点多。老大说你是个好苗子，愿不愿意来和我们试试？

裴珉晟低着头哼哼唧唧，眼神只会往鞋尖飘，声音很小地说我要回家吃饭了。男人也不拦他，说我们这儿设备不多，244hz显示器和投影屏幕还是有几块的。唉，你们快要期末考试了吧？祝你考试顺利。

裴珉晟拍案而起，几乎就要口吐芬芳祝你全家考试都顺利。男人摆出和蔼的笑容拍拍他的肩，说学校那边的事我会处理，你想来随时联系我就行。

裴珉晟问他，你们是射击国家队招人吗？

“你来就知道了。”

回家以后裴珉晟权衡了一下——其实也没有怎么权衡，反正他期末考试肯定会挂科。

害！有电脑就行。

#  
李在爀在费城混得如鱼得水。大半宾夕法尼亚无人不知费城的老大捡了个天才狙击手，死在这个东亚小个子狙击镜下的混混能填上半条街，最后和费城首领见面约在无窗的封闭房间成了不成文的规矩，没人知道那点红光在哪一扇微掩的窗户后面注视着你。

裴珉晟后脚追着李在爀就上了贼船，终于可以很事不关己地说只有小学鸡才会担心期末考试不及格这种小事。辍学小孩跟着dragons满世界跑，每次都被当保镖，两个月了自闭恶习不改，平日里像盏路灯一样戳在老大前后左右，碰到要动真枪时就变得很能打。他那时其实已经有一点崭露头角，很稳很自闭一个小孩，械斗正焦灼时从自家的基地狂奔而来，气还没喘匀就点爆了两颗想要从背后给自家医生找麻烦的狗头，顺便在Coma花一千五百刀新买的balenciaga外套肩部留下鲜血脑浆和一个很均匀的开口。

道上很多人都知道dragons新入伙的孩子用枪很稳，很多人不包括李在爀。那天完事以后裴珉晟和Coma严正交涉，年轻医生声明Balenciaga的外套不用赔，但是必须请客一顿啤酒加烤肉赔偿自己的精神损失。两个人吃了一顿很舒畅的高热量晚餐，裴珉晟不经意间说出被luffy威胁要赔coma外套时他吓坏了，他这辈子还没买过这么贵的衣服。好心医生把喝得醉醺醺的小孩扶着回了基地，裴珉晟趴在他梦寐以求的244hz面前打游戏，登上游戏帐号时发现自己号上收到一个很贵的新皮肤，送礼id是Baaak*。

#  
裴珉晟又要陪着boss出门去谈一笔生意。其实前前后后已经谈得差不多，最后需要一点例行公事的合同和交接。老旧民房，百叶窗吱吱呀呀地响着，裴珉晟穿着他的黑色阿迪踩水，月色在水洼里反着白光，几只流浪猫从垃圾桶顶盖上悄无声息地飘过。对面用带着法国口音的英语絮絮叨叨地说着什么，中间还要过一道翻译，裴珉晟插不上话，在一旁听着实在很无聊，就站在老大身后四处张望。他突然听到不远处有风铃响的声音，循声一看，对面楼里一道百叶窗边隐隐约约冒出来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，旁边还歪歪地架着一把巴雷特M82A1。

裴珉晟看不清窗台，只是觉得那个毛茸茸的脑袋有点熟悉。他直面那盏狙击镜看了一会儿，最后睁大眼睛，冲那边比了个剪刀手。

李在爀拿枪的手发抖，心率在狙击镜里那个孩子转过脸朝这边投来视线时向每秒一百二十下横冲直撞叫嚣着奔去。那个在釜山的海风下拿水枪溅湿他头发的玩伴，冰棍都要分两半吃的竹马，比自己还矮上半个头的弟弟——现在已经比他高了不少，头发染成了银色，后腰上挂着西格p226和明晃晃的小刀。

他怎么来了。唉，他怎么也来了呢？李在爀揉揉眼睛，气氛好到要弹一支情歌做bgm了，但是裴珉晟还没有认出他来，巷子里万籁俱寂，只有他一个人心如擂鼓，大脑很没有出息地懵成一小团。

窗框上的风铃又在动，叮铃，叮铃铃。李在爀终于站起来，把一张小脸整个儿露给裴珉晟看。一双手在嘴边扩成喇叭状，却只是哑着嗓子说给自己听：珉晟，珉晟啊——

我过得还不错，就是挺想你。

#  
裴珉晟趁老大和对面那个看上去有Dcup的法国男人有说有笑时悄悄从后门溜了，他从上学时起就是翘班五百强选手，消极怠工，玩忽职守。黑阿迪踩过小巷的积水，银白月光映着流浪猫绿莹莹的眼睛。费城连日的雨还没有下完，空气湿热，他的呼吸也泛潮，细碎的脚步啪嗒啪嗒踏在铺了一层灰的旧台阶上，就像比现在小了五岁的李在爀看着他的果汁冰棍啪嗒啪嗒跑过来，说我要吃我要吃。

四楼的走廊里透出微弱的一点黄光，走廊尽头那扇房门掩着，裴珉晟跑过去推开门，一个瘦瘦小小的人影就靠在百叶窗边上揉眼睛，脚边靠着很大一个装备包。

“哥！”他远渡重洋的电话那头终于不再只是一个空荡荡的未知号码，裴珉晟很莽撞地跑过去，把李在爀摁进怀里。李在爀整个脸都埋在他颈窝上，手指把他弟弟宽阔的后肩抓得生疼。

“哥，哥。”裴珉晟突然反应过来什么，问他，费城融合的那个carpe，原来就是你吗？

李在爀点点头，把他剩下的话都堵在一个吻中。

#  
李在爀一开始大约没有想过要和裴珉晟在这里做。家具都闲置了很久，上面盖着薄薄的一层灰，厚重的窗幔下挂着流苏，一拉就往下面哗啦哗啦地掉没有压实的墙皮。房间里有一个沙发，他看了一眼，直接躺上去估计会在灰尘里压出两个人形壁画，而且他也不知道有没有老鼠或者其他什么东西在里面筑巢。好吧！李在爀想。那就站着。裴珉晟把他的外套和衣服都脱下来，大点的男孩光洁的大腿被汗水染上一层让人眩晕的光泽。天气太热了，其实也说不上很热，只是连日的暴雨还在云层上蓄积，在费城的空气里用水雾织成一张细密的网。

#  
处男裴珉晟对扩张这件事相当不得要领，李在爀不得不亲力亲为。等他用手指在自己的穴口扩张着塞进两个指节，能感到裴珉晟的性器抵在他入口处难耐地磨蹭着。李在爀松开身后正在给自己扩张的手，想要换个姿势站得更舒服一点，身后的裴珉晟就直接撞了进来。

李在爀骂了一句脏话。

“哥，对不起...很疼吗？”裴珉晟从背后紧紧抱着他，又是亲脖子又是捏肩膀地安抚，唯独埋在李在爀体内的那根灼热没有要拔出来的意思。”这样有没有好一点...”他动了一下，手指按摩着李在爀穴口边缘，真心实意地想让他舒服点。后面被撑得很开，李在爀喘不过气，勾着他弟弟的脖子软软地叫他，珉晟，珉晟，慢一点。

“哥不舒服吗？”裴珉晟亲吻着他的耳垂，觉得耳朵红红的李在爀很是惹人怜爱，“要我停下来吗？”

“不要...别停。”

“那要我怎么做呢，哥，哥，教教我，我真的不是很会。”不是很会做爱的裴珉晟把他整个儿抱在怀里，压在墙上，一下一下地顶撞进去，把李在爀操得腿软，头晕晕地靠在裴珉晟怀里。

“你不会吗？”李在爀爽得晕晕乎乎，心里平白无故有了情绪，他为什么能把自己弄得这么舒服，还这么熟练地说鬼话？他气得一口咬上裴珉晟的肩膀，舌尖在那里尝到一点那小孩特有的甜味，还有咸的汗水。

“抱我一下吧，珉晟，我真的好累...”

“好。”裴珉晟真的把他整个人都抱了起来，李在爀惊呼一声，像树袋熊一样缠在裴珉晟身上，身体的支点只剩下一个下身相连的地方。他绷紧的脚趾缩成一个好看的弧线，下面因为重力的原因进得很深，能顶到那个不得了的点，李在爀后面湿湿软软的，夹他夹得很紧。

裴珉晟又弄了他好一会儿，李在爀已经完全被操开了，被他抽插的动作一下一下带出情色的液体。小猫短促地呻吟了一声，双腿攀上裴珉晟的腰，手指在他后背上抓出红痕。裴珉晟知道他快要到了，埋在李在爀身体里的性器突然抽出来，让他一直悬空的脚尖终于得以触到地面。

李在爀迷茫地眨眨眼睛。

“哥自己来吧。”

濒临高潮的快感让李在爀本能地伸手安抚起自己的阴茎，没摸两下手腕就被另一只手抓住了，裴珉晟连哄带骗引着他的手往上走，最后举过头顶，然后两只手腕被一起抓住按在沙发靠背上。裴珉晟捏着他，然后顺着纤细的手腕向上，摸到李在爀手指几个特殊位置被磨出的茧。他出神地在那里反复磨蹭着，有一会儿忘记了身下的动作。

裴珉晟压住他的手，着迷地想：原来他哥真的会拿枪。

李在爀不想再等，主动去挺腰撞他，仰起头想亲裴珉晟的脸。裴珉晟很快俯下身去吻了他一下，说哥，你自己动吧，不是用手自己来。

明白他什么意思的李在爀气得要哽咽了，他很幼稚地想再次和裴珉晟绝交一天。其实裴珉晟真的不想要为难他，如果李在爀不愿意，他一定不继续瞎搞。裴珉晟连哄带骗，骗到血赚被打不亏，可是没哄两句李在爀就自己翻身坐了上来，一只手越过裴珉晟的肩膀撑着沙发扶手，另一只手扶在裴珉晟湿漉漉的性器上，要往自己身体里送。

裴珉晟要被他搞疯了，李在爀因为腿软，跪了好几次都没有插进去，咬着下唇几乎要哭出来。裴珉晟伸手去帮他，对准以后李在爀膝盖一松，硬挺的性器直接插到他体内最深处，他几乎立刻就要射出来。裴珉晟倒吸一口凉气，埋在李在爀肩头深呼吸了好几次才平复，又伸手去捧着李在爀挂着泪水的迷离的脸，凑过去一下一下地吻他。

李在爀咬着牙自己动了一会儿。裴珉晟扶着他的腰，伸手撩开他快要遮住眼睛的刘海。李在爀的额头湿漉漉的，忽略掉脸颊上的那片潮红的话似乎也和许多年前一起在海边玩的时候没有什么两样，可是一片狼藉的腿根处又完全是另一片光景。他扶着沙发靠背一下一下把自己撑起来，又没什么力气地落回去，让那根肉棒重重契进他的身体里。

李在爀真的做不动了，也不管裴珉晟的性器还埋在里面，又趴回去埋在小孩颈边撒娇。帮帮我，帮帮我，他说，我真没力气了。裴珉晟想问他要怎么帮，但是看到他通红的鼻尖就不忍心继续欺负下去，又托着他的腰向里面挺动起来。坐在他身上的哥哥随着后腰的酸涨感一路蔓延到腿根。李在爀胡乱喊着裴珉晟的名字，眼角泛出红痕和泪水，也不知道是委屈还是爽的。

“哥，哥，”裴珉晟像个讨糖吃的小孩，“我把你弄得舒服吗？”

李在爀闭着眼睛，汗水顺着脖颈滑到胸口，“不舒服...哈啊，你快点...”

“什么？”裴珉晟咬着他的耳廓。

“闭嘴...”

于是裴珉晟闭嘴专心操他。李在爀被他弄得头昏脑胀，没过一会儿就射出来，又在激烈的顶撞中自闭一样整个人缩到裴珉晟怀里，说不要了不要了，放过我吧。

#  
李在爀从沙发上很勉强地站起来。他身上黏糊糊的，站起来的时候能感觉到被射进去的精液从下身往外面流，他现在很想洗一个澡。裴珉晟用自己的外套裹住他，李在爀整个人都挂在他身上，光脚踏过积着厚厚灰尘的原木地板，带着裴珉晟往浴室的方向挪，墙角靠着一把黑色的巴雷特，裴珉晟的枪就随随便便扔在旁边。

他真的不想管费城的那些事情了，就今天，就一会儿，就现在。他太累了，大腿酸软，还被射了一肚子粘稠的液体，他想洗个澡然后好好睡上一整天，他被抱起来带向浴室，可是水龙头里没有热水，裴珉晟在浴缸里放了一点冷水，有几滴不小心溅到李在爀带着汗的潮热皮肤上，怀里的小猫被激得缩起脚尖。

好吧。李在爀想。明天再洗澡也没有关系。他从外套里摸出裴珉晟的手机，抓着他的手指贴上去解锁，然后给一个烂熟于心的号码编辑短信。Gael，我今晚不回去了，我有事要做...明天联系你，帮我和老大说一声。现在他想睡了，就和裴珉晟在一起。他乐意和他一起享受每一个当下，不论前路如何。

Fin


End file.
